Under the Mistletoe
by Dreamerbaybee55
Summary: Oneshot.Christmas treat for the end of 2005.Kagome brings gifts and something everyone in the feudal era is unfamiliar with...the mistletoe.KIKYO AND NARAKU BASHING! Rated T for language


**A Christmas treat for you all…ENJOY!**

* * *

**Under the Mistletoe**

**One-Shot**

Kagome slowly climbed out of the well, being as she was carrying bags and bags of gifts and a special plant.

Once she got over the ledge of the well, she breathed heavily from the mini workout she had to endure that morning. Along the way to Kaede's house, she passed by the Goshinboku tree.

Slowly she settled down her bag, and pulled out a small branch out of her bag. She pulled out the mistletoe along with a string attached, and tied it to the Goshinboku branch. _'I'll explain to the others what it means later.'_

* * *

In Kaede's hut:

"I smell Kagome." Inuyasha stated out of the blue. He had been wondering why she needed to be at home for a week. All of that useful time could be used for shard hunting…but no she needed to go home.

"Oh. Finally Lady Kagome has returned after a long week." Miroku stated.

"Inuyasha why don't you go and bring Kagome in…it's probably hard for her to walk with all this snow we're having." Sango suggested.

"Keh I don't care about the wench…but since you asked I'll go." Inuyasha thought up quickly and left the hut.

Once he was outside, he noticed how cold it had gotten all of a sudden. That was when he noticed the young girl from the future…and she was still wearing her school uniform out of all days.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed out as he jumped over to her. She seemed to be carrying a lot more bags than usual.

"Inuyasha! Can you carry these bags for me! I think I'm stuck in all this snow!" Kagome yelled back.

"Quiet wench I'm standing right in front of you." Inuyasha said, when he saw that Kagome was taken aback he simple lifted her up bridal style while carrying her bags, and began jumping back over the snow towards the hut.

"Inuyasha! I said to carry my bags not me!" Kagome yelled, in her state of shock.

"Shut up…I'm doing you a favour. Why do you have all this stuff? And why out of all days are you wearing your skimpy uniform?" Inuyasha questioned as he let her down into the hut.

As Kagome entered she started with her come-back, "Well in my time it wasn't snowing, I didn't know that I'd see so much snow here. And all this 'stuff' are gifts for you and everyone else."

"Gifts?" Shippou asked, over-hearing their conversation.

Kagome smiled and grabbed her bag of gifts from Inuyasha's grasp and settled herself in front of the group. She began to rummage through the overstuff bag while explaining the occasion she celebrated in her time.

"Yes I have gifts for you all to keep! In my time we celebrate this occasion called Christmas. It's a time where friends, family and loved ones give each other gifts. And since you all are my good friends I've gotten a gift for each of you." Kagome explained as she pulled out a box wrapped in shiny paper.

"This is for you Shippou." Kagome said as she handed the colourful box to the excited fox kit.

"OOOHHH THANK YOU KAGOME!" Shippou excitedly started ripping the paper apart and revealed a box that said 'Mixed Candies' on the label and 'Merry Christmas' on the bottom.

"I LOVE CHRISTMAS! AND I LOVE CANDY!" Shippou shouted out excitedly all the while sucking on one of the lollypops inside.

"This is for you Sango." Kagome handed Sango a smaller coloured box.

Sango opened the lid and found a beautiful fabric bracelet.

"Thank you Kagome-chan. It's beautiful." Sango said as she tied the bracelet around her wrist.

"It's called a friendship bracelet, make a wish on it, and when it falls off it means your wish will come true." Kagome explained. "This gift is for you Miroku."

Miroku started ripping off the coloured paper and what was left was a book. Miroku read the title out loud, "10 Ways to Get a Girl without Being Perverted…uhh…thanks Kagome." Miroku shrugged off the thought about what this book was about, and just focussed on the fact that Kagome was nice enough to give him a gift.

Kagome handed Kirara a can of sardines as her gift, and gave Kaede a cookbook for old recipes.

Everyone around the hut gave their thanks to her except for a grouching hanyou.

'_Keh…who needs a gift anyways, it's not like I want one or anything.' _Inuyasha thought to himself, feeling a little down that he didn't get a gift from Kagome…or so he thought.

"Oh I almost forgot…here you go Inuyasha. Merry Christmas." Kagome handed the hanyou another colourful box.

Without a word, he took the box from her delicate hands and started ripping the paper with his claws. What was left was a bowl of ready-to-cook ramen and…a card. It said Merry Christmas at the front. Hesitantly he flipped the card over and read to himself what it said inside…_ 'Dear Inuyasha, Merry Christmas. This gift will remind you of the times we've shared together, and I want to let you know that I'll always cherish those times we've spent together. I hope you'll always use this gift as a reminder of me, as friends, and if more… Love, Kagome.'_ Inuyasha re-read his card again and again. He didn't realize he meant this much to her. Smacking himself in the head, he realized he should have gotten a gift for Kagome as well…if only there was something…

As he was thinking (not so often might I add), a piece of white card fell from the Christmas card. Inuyasha picked up the white card and turned it around and instantly smiled. This was the gift Kagome was talking about, not the ramen…it was a picture of himself and Kagome sitting by the Goshinboku.

"Everyone, there is one more Christmas special I forgot to show you. Follow me!" Kagome said, bringing everyone's attention to her instead of their gifts. She didn't notice Inuyasha's reaction to her gift, or the small thanks he muttered moments ago.

Kagome led everyone towards the Goshinboku and pointed to the branch and showed them what hung from it. She noticed Inuyasha was falling behind, and dragged him with her under the branch.

"What is it Kagome-chan?" Sango questioned.

"This is called the mistletoe. I brought it here, because I thought it'd be nice if you guys saw some of the Christmas decorations we have in our time. The legend of the mistletoe is that if two people of the opposite sex stand directly under this branch, you'll have to kiss each other. If you refuse to, then you'll have bad luck for the rest of the new year." Kagome said as she thought to herself, _'Hehe, all I have to do now is get Miroku and Sango to stand under this branch and they'll get their first kiss! Aww…even though their engaged they still haven't kissed each other…this will ought to bring out their affection for one another.' _

Miroku had a dirty look on his face as he commented on the mistletoe 'legend'. "Kagome, if you HAVE to kiss the person so you won't have bad luck…wouldn't that mean you'd have to kiss Inuyasha?"

Everyone had confused looks on their face. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other, then at the mistletoe 'above' them while blushing. Kagome could only think of one thing, _'oops. Well…my plan just went down the drain.' _

Inuyasha thought to himself, _'Kagome…this will be my Christmas gift to you.' _Slowly Inuyasha dipped his head to her level, and placed a chased kiss onto Kagome's full lips.

Kagome was shocked at first _'OMG INUYASHA'S ACTUALLY KISSING ME!' _Then she slowly responded to the kiss while closing her eyes, savouring every moment at that time.

The two broke apart when Miroku started cheering and whistling at the new 'couple'.

Kagome and Inuyasha started blushing madly, but Inuyasha came back with a cocky statement, "Keh, what do you know monk? I just don't wanna get cursed."

Kagome's happy thoughts moments ago just shattered, and she gave Inuyasha the dirty evil eye look.

"SIT!"

"GGUUUUAAAAAHHHH!"

"Humph…looks like the curse hasn't really left you in the first place JERK!" Kagome said as she stomped back to Kaede's hut with everyone trailing behind, all except the dog-demon that still lay in the snow. _'I shouldn't have brought that branch here in the first place…although he was a good kisser while it lasted.' _

When the spell on the rosary wore off, Inuyasha pulled himself up and started walking towards the hut without a word, being he was actually pleased with himself. _'Kagome's a good kisser…Merry Christmas to me and to you Kagome.' _

Once the gang was out of view from the Goshinboku, Kikyo and Naraku emerged from behind the bushes.

"Mistletoe eh?" Naraku commented.

"You're not actually going to kiss me, are you Naraku?" Kikyo questioned warily.

"Why would I want to do that Kikyo?"

"Because we're standing directly under the mistletoe." Kikyo responded.

"I, Naraku, don't believe in stupid curses of bad luck." He stated cockily.

"Good, because neither do I."

The two continued walking away from the mistletoe, discussing the legend of the Shikon no Tama, when they suddenly heard a creaking sound.

Kikyo and Naraku turned around just in time to see…

a tree timbering down onto their bodies.

'_Ow…'_

I guess bringing the mistletoe into this world was a good idea after all Kagome…for now the evil bastard and the clay bitch is dead…

'Tis the season to be jolly…AND A MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL'

* * *

This is how I want Kikyo to die…by a tree. She doesn't deserve a better treatment to die…she should die from something as stupid as a tree, because that is all she's worth.

Well we all hate Kikyo and Naraku…and we all love to see the inu/kag moment so this is a Christmas gift to you all KIKYO AND NARAKU DIE HERE BECAUSE THIS IS MY STORY! Rumiko Takahashi I'm sorry but you're taking too long to kill them…so I'm doing it for you.

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Btw I know it's early to put this story up…but I'll have no time to put it up during the holidays…so bye for now!


End file.
